Zen System Alliance
The Zen System Alliance is a alliance of the 3 major races of the Zen System. The Saiyans, Tamareans, and Cardosians. It was created to create a central government to keep the system's races allied together in case a problem would arise. But mainly it helps organize trade and organize the Saiyans "Cosmic Tournament". A giant occasion held in the system Formation The Alliance was formed in 2501 when the Cardosians were attacked and were unable to defend themselves due to the sheer force and numbers of their invaders. The Saiyans and Tamareans decided to team together and help the Cardosians repel the invading force. This paved the way for an alliance to be made between the 3 races and allowed for trade to flourish between the races. Today the alliance primarily organizes trade and the Cosmic Tournament but they keep a special task force in reserve to repel matters a single or normal military cant handle. Conflict on Joor In 2555, the tribesman on Joor would take merchant ships captive and keep the supplies for themselves, this would go on for a month until the ZSA sent a task force with a diplomatic team to diffuse the situation. This did not go as planned. The task force was attacked and suffered 1 casuality. Ever since, repeated attempts of peace have been attempted but failed and now Joor is a restricted high risk area. Siege on Paradisus and conflict with a Rebel force On September 24th, 2582 a band of 3 rebel Saiyans attacked the Tamerian planet in a terrorist attack in an attempt to diffuse the alliance, on the belief that the Saiyans shouldnt be involved and that the alliance makes them weak. He attack was thwarted by a Saiyan Special FOrces team. 1 Month later, small attacks started to spark on the three planets. A week later an Army led by the 3 Saiyans comprised of mercanaries and other rebels made up of the 3 races attacked the Cardosions first. Being a water planet, the attack did not last long but they were able to draw the Cardosions into hiding below the sea. Soon after, the Tamerian planet was invaded with a much larger force. The fighting lasted planet wide for a week until they were also subdued. Saving the Saiyan people for last due to their mightier fighting power. THey sent their entire force planet side, smashing through their orbital defense in just 3 days but once they got planet side, a furious battle began between the SRA and the Rebel Forces. Being quite even the fighting continued for a month until the Saiyan forces were starting to get pushed back. 4 more days pass and the SAiyans are being pushed into the main capital, due to most of their populace being in 1 massive metropolis the size of Earths Europe. It was then the Super Saiyan, Roku joined the fray and slowly made his way fighting each commander and dastly reducing their combat strength to just a companies worth of rebel soldiers. The battle ended when Roku defeated the final Saiyan Rebel Commander in his Great Form and took him into Custody. The Saiyans and Zen Alliance as a whole are now rebuilding while the Saiyan King and Roku are planning a counter attack on the Rebel Leader's mother ship. As a result of the war and how it was formed, the Zen Alliance is in shambles and distrust towards the Saiyans from the Tamerians are very apparent. The Cardosions are currently trying to diffuse the entire situation. Emblem Meaning The emblem is a golden trident on a shield with a black background and teal colored wings bordering the shield. The trident represents the 3 races coming together to make a better future and the location of the ZSA headquarters, on the watery world of Cardosos, the shield represents the mission to defend their home and system, and the wings symbolize flying into a better future, the color teal represents "hope". Races Saiyan Heirarchy Tamaranean Heirarchy Cardosian Clans Relations with other factions Due to them being confined to their own system, the Alliance has not been actively going outside their system. Although thanks to the UCR coming in contact, more and more outside factions have been forging alliances and trade deals. UCR - The Saiyan King speaks highly of them and are the first outside faction to be considered allies. They are a valuabel trading partner and bring in valuable resources to the Zen System. Cineris Collective - Met with Cardosians and later the board. They proved to be very respectful and have been a valued trade partner. They were the second outside faction to come in contact with the ZSA. Current Status Due to the recent war, the alliance is in danger of breaking due to the rebel Saiyans casting a poor light on the Saiyan race. Despite the Saiyan King and Cardosion trying their best to not only prove the Saiyan Race had nothing to do with it and the rebels acted on their own accord, but also the Cardosions trying their best to calm the Saiyan and Tamarian people. There is no danger of war, but talks of having Tamarian Forces posted on Paradisus are in the talk. Conflicts Cardosos Crisis - 2501 Joor Conflict - 2555 Siege on Paradisus - 2582 Category:Alliances Category:Factions Category:Zen System Category:Andromeda Category:DSM